This invention relates to a torque control device to stop a pneumatic tool for driving, a screw for example, an air driver, a nut runner or the like, when the torque load reaches an adjustably predetermined magnitude.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a torque control device which is simple in construction, compact in size, accurate in action and whose torque is easy to adjust.